


What form, danseur!

by miraculouskatsukii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Videos, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, everyone's in love with yuuri but he's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouskatsukii/pseuds/miraculouskatsukii
Summary: Yuuri is currently at home with the Nikiforov family... but he wasn't expecting to have to go through his baby dance videos! And does Papa Nikiforov somehow approve?





	What form, danseur!

“So, Minako was your ballet instructor when you were little Yuuri, da?” Anastasiya asked, setting down a plate of  _ zefirs _ on the coffee table. It was their fourth day spent with the Nikiforov family, and Yuuri was slowly growing more accustomed to their habits. Pyotr was a soft-spoken, serious man but Anastasiya - or Nastiya as she insisted - was very lively, and kind too, always trying to talk with Yuuri and reminding the others to speak in English when around Yuuri. They were currently all sitting in the living room, enjoying a nice afternoon talk. 

 

“Ah yes, she was my ballet teacher before she recommended ice skating for me,” Yuuri said, sipping his tea. 

 

“You know, I did professional ballet when I was younger? Yes, Lilia is a good friend of mine… I met Minako once, while touring. Lilia knew her better than I did, of course - she knows everyone, that girl! - but it was enough to grab a hold of each other’s phone numbers,” his future mother-in-law paused, as if debating whether to continue her idea or not.

 

“I… officially asked her about you after I found out from Vova about you - don’t give him that look Vitenka, you wouldn’t have told me anything! - anyway, I managed to secure some videos with you, and must I say you are an incredible dancer!”

 

Three things then immediately happened in very quick succession: Yuuri shrank back into his seat, trying to decide whether he should be embarrassed of not, Viktor sat up straight so quickly he nearly flipped over some tissues, and Pyotr Nikiforov raised a single, questioning eyebrow. 

 

“Baby dancing videos?” Viktor asked hopefully, glancing at Yuuri, almost apologetically, but his glee was far too evident. Yuuri had specifically asked his family and friends in Japan to not show Viktor any baby photos and videos, and he knew it. They were probably the most embarrassing Viktor would see, probably besides his poster-covered bedroom walls. 

 

“Oh, yes baby dancing videos, of course, but more recent ones too!” Nastiya replied cheerfully, going to connect her phone and their TV.

 

_ Recent ones? _ Yuuri thought.  _ Minako what have you done...  _

 

“I-I don’t think they’d be… that interesting to watch, perhaps something else-”

 

“Nonesense, dear, they’re lovely, and Vitenka clearly hasn’t seen them!” 

 

_ Crap, there goes my chance to get out of this, _ Yuuri thought desperately.  _ Hopefully Minako hadn’t sent her the- _

 

“I believe these were from when you practiced for your first season with Vitenka,  _ da _ ? What a lovely costume that was, I remember him wearing that at the junior competitions!” 

 

_ -the Eros practices _ , Yuuri finished his thought, world falling apart as he realised how embarrassing this would be. 

 

Anastasiya clapped joyfully as the TV sparked to life, a video of him in his early teens playing. He was dancing to a personal choreography for Aurora in Sleeping Beauty, an gorgeous sequence filled with large hand movements and sweeping arabesques. At the time, he’d been very proud of it, but now he could see what moves could’ve been corrected or replaced with others, and to think a former world class ballerina was watching it. Yuuri wanted to sink through a whole all the way through earth’s center and straight into space. 

 

They flipped their way through various stages in Yuuri’s life as told through his dance talent, and Yuuri found himself in a vague sense of peace. It was strange, watching himself dance, but the warm and welcoming atmosphere around him cooled him down, especially after Viktor wrapped an arm around his shoulders to calm him.

 

“Ah, yes! This was the one I wanted,” Anastasiya exclaimed, turning up the volume slightly.

 

It was the Eros routine, as recreated using pointe shoes and wooden floorboards instead of skates and ice. This was the last version of it that they’d filmed, their last practice session at 2 AM where Yuuri had begged Minako to teach him to move his body in feminine ways. This one had by far been the best version of the choreography, and Minako even included the part at the end where he explained his feelings facing the dance. 

 

“Rewind,” Pyotr said, startling everyone out of their daze. Yuuri had half disappeared next to Viktor out of embarrassment, and failed to notice how thick the silence had been before Pyotr spoke. He peaked at the rest of the people in the room to see the trance-like, awed expression on their faces. They weren’t  _ that _ shocked by his bad dancing, right?

 

“Pause, Pyotr breathed, nearly inaudible. Anastasiya paused as the Yuuri on the screen held onto his final pose. In the floor choreography, he still had his arms wrapped around his body, and his legs were arranged carefully into fifth position. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what Pyotr had had to say about that particular pose. His eyes tracked the screen, calculating and cold. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Pyotr leaned back in his chair, and half-whispered, “He has nice form.” 

 

A collective gasp was heard from the room, as a wave of shock rippled through the Nikiforov family. Even Pyotr himself nearly seemed surprised. 

 

Anastasiya was the first to react, composing herself quickly. She shot Yuuri a meaningful look that he would have to decipher later. “He does, doesn’t he?”

 

The rest of their day passed without many other such moments, and when everyone went to their bedrooms at night, was when Yuuri finally managed to ask Viktor about what had happened earlier. 

 

“Papa… Papa never gives out compliments.  _ Never _ ,” Viktor seemed to be looking at Yuuri in a new light. “I really mean it, this is extremely high praise, coming from him.”

 

“And… it’s good right?” Yuuri asked, still usnure as to what was happening. 

 

A large smile blossomed on Viktor’s face. “Yuuri! Of course it’s good - better than good! This means papa has accepted you now, this is more than I could ever hope for.” 

 

He paused, gathering his thoughts, turning his head to bury his face into Yuuri’s dark locks. “I… I didn’t think I’d ever see my family ever again. Thank you, and I need to thank Vlad too, I know. The last time I saw my dad he was kicking me out of my house and… now he’s complimenting my male fiance. This is the best thing that I could’ve ever hoped for.” 

 

“Of course, of course Vitya, you deserve it all,” Yuuri stroked Viktor’s face lovingly. “Let’s get you to bed, ok? Long day tomorrow too.”

 

They settled into bed, and as Yuuri turned on his side to cuddle Viktor, he let a strange smile grace his lips. 

  
_ It’s nice to feel accepted.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!!! a cute short drabble that i wanted to get out ;D  
> shoutout to KasumiChou, RoseusJaeger and silencedmockingjay for this wonderful au - this work wouldn't be here today without them!! xx you guys are amazing  
> i hope you like it!


End file.
